Dimensional War
Dimensional War is a new feature introduced with the launch of patch 3.4. part 2. As of Patch 7.0, Dimension War has been significantly revised; see here for the old version of Dimensional War. Opening Time: All Day Level Requirements: Level 55 and above =Activation= ---- Adventure Quest is unlocked as the player reaches level 55. Can be accessed from Quests, via Quest Tracking or using hotkey L', in Main Quests section. 'Objective Talk to Lycus 'Description' Talk to NPC Lycus in the Cloud City The land is facing a devastating scarcity of resources as warriors swarm the country looking for rewards, honor, and glory. The gods have seen fit to unlock a dimention of unlimited resources, warriors will either survive the challenge and bring back what is needed or die in the attempt. 'Rewards' The player is rewarded a Basic Coordinate Chest. =Mechanics= ---- Once unlocked, the Basic Coordinate Chest can be used to obtain a random Basic Dimension Coordinate. After opening the map, it can be accessed from Mystic's Gate in Home City. Interface Dimensional_Mystic's_Gate_Interface2.png|Current Dimensional War Panel Dimensional_Mystic's_Gate_Interface.png|Old Dimensional War Panel Dimensional_War.png|Current Dimensional War Interface Dimensional_Map_Interface.png|Old Dimensional War Interface A Dimensional Coordinate can be entered from Dimensional War panel in Mystic's Gate by clicking the Teleport button to the right side. It also shows the Dimension's name, Occupation rewards, abandon option, amount of progres, and amount of resources left before the dimension expires. The bottom area shows the Dimension Coordinate inventory, the amount of Dimensions active (max 2; or 3 to 5 depending on VIP level), a list of Dimensional Mines that have been occupied, and the amount of Dimensional Energy, with the option to buy 100 Energy for 100 (Un)bound Balens (Max 5 daily). Initially, players start with 1,500 Energy and 1 Revive time. Energy recovers at 50 per half hour but Revive times do not. Revive times stack (caps at 10) and don't reset; if players run out of Revive times, new attempts can be bought with balens. Inside there is a move-and-explore scenario similar to Underground Palace. The map consists of square tiled field of several floors. Map floors and field size is dependent on map's rarity. The player's character starts at a Forward Base. The character has a 1-tile radius vision, visibility of 1 tile in each direction, from where its standing. Any events (except hidden events) residing within that area will be shown with its respective icon and name. Further entrances will be made from the Common Portal (Lower). Each entrance consumes 10 Energy. The player can see the current amount of Dimensional Energy and the Purchase Energy in the top center; the name of the dimension and a map of the current floor in the top right; the occupation status of the floor, the amount of elemental resistance that players need in order to avoid additional damage, and Occupation bonuses in the right side; and the amount of revive times and Gold and Silver Keys that the player has. In addition, there are four buttons on the left side that give additional information; the Mine Rewards button gives shows allof the current mines in possession, the Dimensional Map gives a map of the current Dimension, the Add Functions allows players to purchase abilities using Dimensional Energy of (un)bound Balens, and the Icon Info button shows players all of the icons that are used on the Dimensional Map. Nota Bene: The Energy required for entering maps does not consume dimensional war energy. It is consumed from Mystic's Gate Energy, the energy required for teleporting castles and characters in Wilds. This can be recharged with (un)bound balens and Energy Cores. Every time a tile is uncovered, 5 Energy is deducted. Energy Consumption is affected by player's elemental resistances and map's element. A resistance bonus is awarded which deducts from base energy consumption according to player's resistance; the h higher the resistance lower the consumption of energy. This can be stated with a simple formula: Energy Consumption = (Base Energy Consumption) - (Resistance Bonus) Each floor has 1 Eudaemon Officer and portals along with several other events. Portals are used to travel to the next or the previous floor. Players can teleport to the next floor at any time, even when the Eudaemon Officer is not defeated. Players can choose to enter the next floor without participating in the rest of the events. The events will not be cancelled, they can be completed later. Events While exploring, players may encounter different events. Normal Events Furthermore, there are Secret Merchants, which don't have any icon and can be accessed by entering their tiles. Monsters In all dimensions, players can fight Trials and several types of Bosses. Beating Trials can give players rare rewards, such as Mahra and Crystal Shards. All floors have a single Eudaemon Officer; if the Eudaemon Officer is successfully defeated, the floor is occupied, and the amount of Crystal Shards and Will Crystal Shards obtained per day is increased; in addition the player's elemental resistance that matches the floor's element is increased, and later floors will give players bonuses in Res Reduction. Floors As the quality of the dimension increases, the max amount of floors, the amount of hidden floors and Gold Portals, and the size of the field increases. =Rewards= ---- Rewards for Battle After defeating a trial, an Eudaemon Officer, or a Fort Boss, four cards will appear on the screen. After picking a card, the card will turn over and show the reward. Rewards for Completion Each dimension has rewards and duration according to their quality. You receive the rewards from all the dimensions you have open at a time, and the Resist and Resistance Crystal bonuses only apply for the element of the dimension conquered. Category:Features Category:Daily Event